Time After Time
by EarthboundAngel
Summary: She still waits on the islands for Soras return.Kairi is overjoyed when he finally comes back but one problem: Sora doesn't know who Kairi is.
1. Chapter 1

Time after Time

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters   
  
**_If you're lost you can look and you will find me   
  
Time after time   
  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting   
  
Time after time_

* * *

Chapter 1

Kairi sat on the beach, looking out at the sea. She had a faraway look on he face. You could tell at first glance what she was thinking about: Sora. It was like a foreign word, she hadn't seen him in over two years.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kairi, remember what you said? I'll always be with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!"  
  
"I know you will!  
  
End Flashback  
  
'He promised he would come back. He promised,' thought Kairi.  
  
She heard soft footsteps and turned to see Selphie walking towards her.  
  
"Hi Kairi," Selphie said softly. Kairi turned to face the ocean again. "Do you really think he is coming back? I mean it's been two years."  
  
"He will come back, he promised," Kairi said, never taking her eyes off of the ocean.  
  
"Kairi, nobody on the island thinks he's coming back. Not even Riku."   
  
Riku had escaped from Kingdom Hearts the previous year along with King Mickey, whom is safely back at Disney Castle.  
  
"Well let them believe what they want, he will come back."  
  
Selphie sighed.  
  
"Kairi, I really don't like to see you in this depression. I really think you should move on. Please! For the sake of everyone, Riku especially."  
  
Kairi raised her eyebrows at the sound of this.  
  
"Kairi how long have you been blind? Riku likes you! As more then a friend! And I really think you two have some potential."  
  
"Too bad for Riku. I don't return those feelings. My heart belongs to Sora and I will keep waiting until he comes back, which he will."  
  
Selphie sighed again.  
  
"Can I at least walk you home? It's getting dark."  
  
"Fine," Kairi said reluctantly, letting Selphie lead her away from the beach.   
  
On the other side of the island, Riku watched the two girls has the headed home. Riku sighed. He knew Kairi was missing Sora. If he could, Riku would bring Sora to her. But he couldn't. Riku had no idea where the keyblade master was. He didn't even know how he escaped Kingdom Hearts. But he was here and Sora wasn't.  
  
Riku got up and walked to the secret place. The little cave was covered with drawling from the various kids on the island. His eyes landed on one in particular. The drawling Sora had made of him and Kairi sharing the Papou fruit. Riku wished it could be him in that drawling, because he loved Kairi with all his heart. Even though he knew she would never return those feelings. His icy blue eyes suddenlt shone with hate.  
  
"Dammit Sora! Why did you promise her? I could have her if it weren't for that promise!" Riku shouted angirly. But he knew it was no use. Sora couldn't here him. So Riku left the little cave and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's no use they keep coming!" Donald shouted to his companions. All of whom were fighting off a swarm of heartless.

A brown haired boy with a giant keyblade responded, "we can't give up we have to keep on trying." The spiky haired teen jammed the keyblade into a heartless who disappeared on contact.

A tall dog with a shield cast a firaga spell and killed the remaining heartless.

The trio sighed they were exhausted. For 2 years day in and day out all they did was fight heartless. It was a wonder if they even ate decent meals in between battles.

Donald spoke up again, "how low are we on food?"

The tall dog checked the stock."Very low we may need to head back to Traverse Town soon."

"Ok. So Sora are we good on money?" 

Now it was the spiky haired boy's turn to speak. "Ya we cashed in on that last swarm of heartless."

"Do we have enough to get me a new shield," Goofy asked looking down at his worn Herc shield.

"Of course. Come on lets get out of here."

The trio walked over to their Gummy ship and left the world behind. They had never been able to figure out why the barriers hadn't gone back up when they closed Kingdom Hearts or why they were still fighting heartless. The trio was also unaware that Riku and King Mickey had escaped from Kingdom Hearts.

The companions sat in silence as the Gummy ship zoomed by interspace. Two words could describe them: exhausted and depressed. Sora missed Kairi, Donald missed Daisy, and Goofy was just plain homesick. 

Loud beeping suddenly awoke everyone from their thoughts.

"Donald what's happening!" Sora shouted over the noise.

"There's something wrong with the engines!" Donald shouted back."We need to land now and fix them!"

"Is it the heartless ships?" Goofy asked..

"I don't think so. Hurry change the course for the nearest world!"  
Within minutes the Gummy ship had flown them to a world .Everyone on board looked out a window. Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped. They were at Disney Castle


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're home," Donald said breathlessly.

"Garsh I didn't think we'd ever see it again," Goofy added.

"Well come on maybe somebody inside knows what is going on around here," Sora said landing the ship.

Everyone jumped the ship and headed toward the castle gates. Minnie stood there waiting for them. The second she saw them she burst into tears.

"Oh Donald, Goofy we weren't sure you would ever come back, "Minnie said in between sobs. "After Mickey came back we were hoping you w-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Mickey's back?" Sora asked with his jaw dropped.

"Yes him and that Riku friend of yours escaped from Kingdom Hearts. You weren't aware of that?" Minnie said wiping away her tears.

"Well at least they're ok, but that still doesn't explain why the barriers haven't gone back up," Sora said.

"Your highness, may we see the King?" Goofy asked.

"Of course."

Minnie led them down a long corridor. Jewels encrusted the walls along with gold. Sora was amazed at the beauty of it and could only imagine what the throne room looked like. The party reached two gold double doors that shone with diamonds. Minnie knocked twice and the beautiful doors opened.

Sora's jaw dropped when he saw the throne room. A glass ceiling looked down at them, silver walls with gold trim were at Sora's side, and an emerald green carpet with bits of diamonds lay at their feet. The thrones were just as amazing. Gold and silver with blue sapphires in the shape of the king's seal on them. Mickey smiled down at them from the gold throne.

"Its good to see you all again," he said.

Goofy and Donald bowed, Sora followed suit.

Before they could speak the King said,"you're probably wondering how I got out of Kingdom Hearts. I do not know myself one minute I was there the next here. But that is not what is puzzling me, what's puzzling me is why the barriers haven't gone back."

"We were concerned about that too your majesty," Sora said. "Leon said they would go back up."  
"Leon? Maybe he knows the answer. Is he still at Traverse Town?"

"Last time we saw he was at Hollow Bastion."

"Then that is where we must go."

"Your highness, there's something wrong with our Gummy ship. I don't think it can make such a long journey."

"No matter we can take mine. Chip! Dale!"

Instantly two rodents in red shirts came scurrying into the throne room."Ready my Gummy ship boys, we have a long journey ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King Mickey's Gummyship landed at Hollow Bastion.The party was immediately greeted by Cid.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again kid," he said to Sora. "Everybody's been worried about you guys, since we haven't heard from you in two years."

The castle gates burst open and revealed Aerith and Yuffie followed closely by Leon and Cloud.

"Sora," Yuffie said breathlessly, "we have been so worried about you guys!"

"Yeah, where have you been this entire time?" Aertih added.

"Fighting heartless."

"Didn't you lock up Kingdom Hearts?" Leon asked.

"Yes or we think we did w-"

"Forgive me for interrupting," Mickey said, "but I don't believe that Kingdom Hearts has anything to do with the barriers not going up."

"Then what is to blame?"

"Something or someone else."

"Well, what do you think it is?" Cloud asked.

"I don't but it won't be long before it strikes."

Before any one could reply the ground began to shake violently. Everyone fell onto the ground injuring themselves in one way or another. Aerith nearly fell over the edge of the bridge but Cloud caught her. The shaking stopped five minutes later.

"What the hell was that?" Yuffie asked.

"The something that we are up against," Mickey said dusting himself off. "Excuse me I think I'm going to explore around a bit."

"We'll come with you," Sora said.

The 4 said goodbye to their friends and proceed to the waterway. The waterway was different from what Sora last remembered. There seemed to be an evil presence in the waterway but Sora shrugged the feeling off. The party went deeper and deeper into the waterway.  
"I'm going to get you," came a voice.

"Did you guys here that?"

"What?"

"Shhh listen."

"Its time, I'm going to get you."

A bright light blinded the 4 and that was the last thing Sora rememberd before he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Donald and Goofy carried Sora back up to the castle gates. When they arrived, they were once again greeted by Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Cid.

"What happened? "Leon asked.

"We were attacked by something," Goofy explained.

"Is he going to be ok?" Aerith asked.

"He'll be fine just need some Curaga magic." 

Donald raised his staff above Sora's head and released the healing magic. Sora's eyelids fluttered for a moment and then were fully opened.

"Were am I?" he asked.

"At the castle gates."

"Where's the castle gates and who are you people?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"The blast must have given him amnesia," King Mickey said.

Sora got up and started looking the unfamiliar surroundings.

"We shouldn't let him venture to far," Leon warned. "He could injure himself some more."

"Right," Goofy said and grabbed Sora by the arm.

"Hey get off of me!" Sora shouted.

Goofy just tightened his grip on Sora's arm.

"Maybe we should head back to Disney castle," Donald suggested.

"Good idea. Bye everyone sorry this visit was so short."

Goofy led Sora the Gummyship who stopped protesting once he saw the huge ship. The king's ship blasted away from Hollow Bastion while the people on the ground waved goodbye.

Sora was fascinated bye the ship. He kept pushing buttons and zooming around the ship.  
"Don't do that!" Donald yelled.

The other 3 people on board held sora down and tied him to a chair. Shortly after they began to get attacked by the heartless ships. More and more kept coming. They finally decided to escape through the nearest warphole. Leading them to an island like world with water falling off the edges. The name if the world appeared on the computer: _Destiny Islands. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kairi sat on the beach again. Everyone on the island was growing more and more concerned about her condition. She just recently stopped eating. 'Please come back Sora please come back,' thought Kairi, tears flowing freely down her face.

The sound of the ocean usually soothed Kairi but not today. Some how she sensed Sora was hurt. The thought was eating her alive. She wanted to help, she wanted to be with him. Then reality struck her, she couldn't be with him because he was off fighting the heartless.

"Stupid heartless why did you have to come and ruin everyone's lives!" She shouted towards the

ocean.

She was sure no one heard her but she was wrong. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Riku quietly stood ten feet behind her, a tree shielding them from view.

"This is not good," Selphie said, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

"I say we confront her," Tidus suggested.

"We can't do that," Riku said.

"And why not?"

"Cause she'll know we've been spying on her."

"I don't care I'll do anything to get her to eat again," Wakka said.

"Riku we need to help her now!" Selphie said."She'll kill herself if we don't get involved."

But Riku wasn't listening he was concentrating on a huge ship like object coming towards them. In fact it appeared to be headed for their little tree.

"Scatter!" Riku shouted.

The other 3 teens looked up. Their eyes widened and then they ran. Kairi was oblivious to what was going on behind her until she heard the retreating footsteps .Kairi turned around and saw Selphie running towards her.

"Have you been spying on me Selphie?" Kairi asked angrily.

Selphie shook her head and pointed to the sky. Kairi looked up and finally saw the ship.She squinted at it for a moment and then realized what it was.

"It's a Gummyship," Kairi said breathlessly.  
"A wha wha?"

"A Gummyship. Sora and his friends used it to travel to different worlds."

"Do you think its Sora?"

Before Kairi could answer the ship landed and right on the tree. The door opened and out jumped Goofy.

He inspected the little tree for a second and the said, "Donald you idiot you landed on a tree!"

"It's not my fault! Would you rather I had landed on one of them?" Donald said coming out of the ship and pointing to the 5 teens gathered around it.

"Goofy! Donald!" Kairi shouted running up to them.

Goofy wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you too squirt." he said.

Just then King Mickey came out of the ship. His eyes landed on Riku.

"I'm glad your well Riku," he said.

"Likewise," Riku said.

"Where is Sora?" Kairi asked.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other. How were they going to tell Kairi what happened?

"We have some bad news squirt," Goofy said.

Kairi went cold with fear.

"What happened?" She asked in a voice barley above a whisper.

"We were at Hollow Bastion." 

Hollow Bastion. The place held so many memories for Kairi, but she pushed herself to hold them back.

"Go on," she said.

"We were attacked by something, Sora got the worst of it."

"And?"  
"He has amnesia."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he probably won't remember you squirt he doesn't even remember us." Kairi felt all the breath leave her body. She leaned against Selphie for support. Unfortunately Selphie couldn't hold her. Riku was immediately by her side. He held her tight against him.

"W-were is h-h-he?" Kairi managed to choke out.

"Inside the ship."

"Can I se h-h-h-him?"

Goofy and Donald looked at each other remembering Sora was still tied to a chair.

"Um...sure."

Riku regretfully let go of Kairi and let Donald and Goofy lead her onto the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There he was: Sora. He hadn't changed one bit appearance wise. He still looked like Kairi's childhood friend. Except he was tied to a chair.

"Why is he tied to a chair?" whispered Kairi.

"Safety precaution." 

Kairi walked up to Sora and he looked up at her.

"Hi Sora my name is Kairi." Kairi stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I would shake your hand but I'm kinda tied to a chair," Sora said glaring at Donald and Goofy.

"Ya about that," Goofy said.

"Well you were being annoying and wouldn't sit down. It's a very difficult process flying a Gummyship it is."

"It didn't look that hard." Sora said rolling his eyes. "So are you ever going to let me out of this chair?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other then to Kairi, who looked at them with pleading eyes. Donald threw his arms up in defeat.

"Fine!" he said going over to Sora and freeing him from the chair.

"Finally," Sora said stretching. "By the way you two never told me your names." He pointed to Donald and Goofy.

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Ok now that's out of the way, where am I?"

"Destiny Islands," Kairi answered.

"That name sounds so familiar, "said Sora.

Kairi perked up at the sound of this. Maybe Sora would remember, he just had to remember!

"So how long are you guys planning on staying here?" Kairi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well we ended up here by accident, but I guess we have to stay here until he gets his memory back,"Donald said.

Kairi sighed.

"Today's been really nerve racking so I think I'm going to leave now, "she said.

"Bye Kairi."

As Kairi exited the ship a single tear escaped her eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sora's amnesia not only made him forget Kairi, it also made him forget how to use his keyblade. Riku spent afternoons teaching him how to use the weapon. Kairi sat close by watching them. Her expression was unreadable, but you could tell she was upset.

"I think she's more depressed now then she was when Sora was gone," Selphie whispered to Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this," King Mickey said. "It was my idea to go to Hollow Bastion if we hadn't of gone none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself your highness," Goofy said.

"Ya it was an accident," Donald added.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her," Selphie said.

Selphie walked up to Kairi, whom was watching Sora's every move.

"Hi Kairi," she said, "how are you feeling today?"

"I've been better," Kairi said quietly.

"I think everyone would say that."

"It hurts Selphie, it hurts so bad."

"I know it does sweetie. Don't worry you'll get through this, we'll all get through this."

"You don't understand, the pain is so great I feel like I'm going to die. Sometimes I think that may be a good thing."

"No! No! No! Kairi don't think that, he'll remember I know he will!"

"Somehow I don't think he will," Kairi said her eyes filling up with tears.

"Kairi it'll be ok," Selphie said holding her friend close.

Try as she might Kairi couldn't keep the tears at bay, they poured down her cheeks like rain.

"Sorry," Kairi said shakily. "I really want to be alone right now."

Kairi got up and ran to the secret place. At this time Selphie noticed Riku and Sora had stopped training. Riku was shooting death glares at Sora. Selphie assumed they had seen the whole Kairi incident. Riku shot Sora one final death glare and walked away. Sora sighed and Selphie walked over to him.

"It's not your fault you know," she said.

"I know, I'm trying so hard to remember but I can't and everyone hates me because of it."

"Nobody hates you except maybe Riku, but don't worry about him he'll get over it. If you really want to do some good go talk to Kairi."

"What should I say?"

"I think she'll be willing to hear anything and who knows maybe you'll get your memory back."Selphie gave him an encouraging smile.

Sora turned around and walked to the cave. When Sora entered the cave, he saw Kairi sitting on the ground with her face buried in her hands. She looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, "Sora said. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault you don't remember," Kairi said wiping away her tears.

"I know that's what everyone keeps telling me, but I want to remember so bad you know that don't you?" Kairi nodded.

Sora began examining the pictures on the walls, his eyes landed on the one of him and Kairi sharing the papou fruit.

"Did I draw this?" he asked and Kairi smiled.

"We both did. Do you see that star shaped drawling? It's a papou fruit."

"Whats it do?"

"The people that share the papou fruit destines become intertwined. So they'll always be apart of each others lives."

"I guess I really did love you," Sora said quietly.

"Yes you did, we were very much in love."

"I guess that means I have to try extra hard to remember then." Kairi smiled.

"Did I make you feel better?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yes thank you."  
Kairi turned to leave then stopped. She ran up to Sora and hugged him. She left the cave happier then she had been in days. Selphie and Riku watched her head for home from the beach.

"I told you it would work," she said.

The next day Kairi woke up still happy. She walked down to the beach and noticed everyone had worried expressions on their faces.

"Whats going on?" Kairi asked.

"Sora's keyblade has been stolen," Goofy said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm sure he just misplaced it h-"

"No. It was stolen read this."

Goofy handed her a small scrap of paper .It read: **_Now that I have the keyblade my plan is almost complete._**

Kairi went pale.

"What does this mean?"

"We are in big trouble."

Just then King Mickey came out of the gummyship looking pale and shaken.

"My keyblade has been stolen as well," he announced.

"We are in really big trouble."

"Well now what?" Riku asked.

"We wait and we don't let Kairi out of our sight, " Mickey said.

Everyone looked at Kairi.

"What, why?"

"Because you are a Princess of Heart, the person who stole the keyblade is most likely planning to reopen Kingdom Hearts and he or she may need you to complete the plan." 

Kairi sat down breathless.

"Don't worry Kairi," Donald said. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Ya you can count on us," Goofy added.

Kairi smiled."Thanks guys," she said.

"Don't forget about me and Sora we'll protect you too."

Riku just recently forgave Sora.Kairi hugged each of them.

"I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world," she said.  
For the next few days Kairi's "body guards" never left her side. They were so intent on keeping her safe. Kairi thought it was cute, Selphie thought it was annoying.

"Can I please talk to Kairi you guys?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Alone." 

The guys exchanged glances.

"I don't know," Donald said.

"Oh come on, Kairi's not going to get kidnaped in the next five minutes and we'll be sure to scream if anything happens."

"Ok fine."

"Thank you," Selphie said grabbing Kairi's hand and leading her away from the boys.

Selphie and Kairi sat down next to each other on the beach.

"So whats up?" Kairi asked.

"I haven't been able to talk to you in days! So how are things between you and Sora?"

"Actually pretty great I think he's starting to remember."

Sora and Kairi had begun to have long conversations, in the secret place every night since Sora first comforted Kairi.

"Really?" Selphie asked shocked.

"Yes and I know any day now he will get all his memory back and everything will be ok." Selphie was glad to hear this, just a few days ago her friend felt like she was going to die.

"That's wonderful Kairi, uh oh looks like we better head back," Selphie said glancing at the guys all of whom were pacing.

Kairi laughed and followed Selphie back over to them.

"Can I ask you something Kairi?" Sora asked one evening in the secret place.

"Shoot."  
"Are you scared, I mean with everything thats going on right now?"

Kairi thought about it for a moment.

"No," she said finally. "There's nothing for me to be afraid of when I have you protecting me."

Sora smiled and moved closer to her.

"Believe me I'm going to do a good job of that, I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kairi," he said moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

His touch sent shivers down her spin. Kairi remembered she had craved his touch for so long and now she was receiving it. But this was the Sora that didn't remember her, why was he touching her like this? Did that single sign of affection mean he remembered her?

Sora wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kairi closed her eyes, enjoying his grip. Sora held her tighter, he then leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Kairi placed her arms around his neck closing the space between their bodies.

When they pulled apart Kairi asked, "does this mean you remember me?"

"No, but I think I'm falling in love with you again which is just as good," Sora said, then kissed her once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That single kiss had to be the most passionate one they had ever shared. 'He really does love me,' thought Kairi as she cuddled against him. He held her tight and stroked her hair. They stayed that way for a long time until someone interrupted.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," came a voice from the shadows.

Sora jumped up and Shouted, "who's there!"

"Sora, you don't remember me? I'm hurt."

"Show yourself," Sora growled.

A figure in a black cloak appeared in front of them. Sora jumped in front of Kairi, to protect her.

"Cute," the figure said, "but you won't be able to save her."

Just then another figure appeared, this time behind Kairi. He grabbed her and prevented her from screaming. Kairi kicked Sora to get his attention, but it was to late, the man in front of them had already advanced on Sora. He kicked Sora in the gut knocking him to the ground.

"Kairi...," Sora wheezed, "I'm...sorry...love...you."

The two figures laughed evilly and diapered into the shadows taking Kairi with them.

Sora clutched him stomach. It took several minutes for him to catch his breath. When he finally did, he took off towards the beach. Where King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku were currently located.

"Sora whats wrong?" Donald asked.

Sora was panting and managed to choke out, "two men took...Kairi."

"What!" Riku advanced on Sora."Why didn't you save her!" he shouted.

Goofy and Mickey held Riku back.

"I tried to dammit! But I couldn't. Those bastards were working as a god damn tag team. I had no weapon, we were defenseless."

"What do we do now?" Donald asked.

"We go find Kairi." King Mickey said.  
"But where is she?"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

The others looked at Mickey curiously.

"Follow me," he said leading them to his gummyship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cid sighed as he walked to the Hollow Bastion library.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked when Cid entered the vast room.

"I just got word from Agrabah, Jasmine's been kidnaped. It also appears that some other princesses have vanished from various worlds."

"That's not good," Aerith said.

"Your damn straight it ain't good. Why would someone kidnap the princesses again?"

Before anyone could answer Yuffie appeared at the door out of breath and bleeding.

"Something...Waterway...attacked," she managed to choke out before collapsing against the door frame.

Leon was immediately by her side. He gently picked her up and carried her over to a chair.

"Go get a potion," he barked at Cid. "Now!"

Cid quickly ran out of the library and down to his gummyship, where he kept all of his potions.

"It will be alright," Leon said to Yuffie, stroking her hair.

Cloud and Aerith quietly stood watching .Tears filled Aerith's eyes and she struggled to keep them from falling. Cloud pulled her to him and held her tight. He then began to gently rock her back and fourth.

"She's going to be fine, everything will be ok," he soothed.

Just then Cid ran into the library, tossed the potion to Leon and ran back out.

"Where you going Cid?" Cloud yelled after him.

"I'll explain later," Cid yelled back.

Everyone stood there in bewilderment. Leon was the first to snap back into reality. He used the potion on Yuffie and moments later she was able to sit up.

Leon grabbed her hand and said, "I'm glad your alright, now try to explain what happened."

Cid quickly ran back down the stairs. He hoped what he saw was real and not a figment of his imagination. He could have sworn he saw that King Mickey guy's gummyship.  
It wasn't a trick his mind played on him; it was real. Cid had just made it to the castle gates, when he saw the ship landing. The ship landed and out jumped Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Riku and Sora. Cid gaped at them.

"Did he get his memory back?" Cid asked pointing to Sora.

"No," King Mickey said regretfully,"we are here on other business. Kairi has been kidnaped and we believe shes being held here."

"Why here?"Cid asked.

"This is the place that the whole ordeal began."

Cid considered this. It was true Hollow Bastion was where Sora lost his memory.

"Come on, Yuffie was attacked in the waterway, that might be where Kairi is."

Leon listened carefully to Yuffie's story.

"I saw two figures and was about to draw my weaken, when one of them attacked from behind. I wasn't able to get a good look at them because they disappeared just then."

"You didn't see them at all?" Cloud asked.

"Well I know one of them had long silver hair."

Cloud considered this and then his face darkened and Aerith paled.

"Oh my god its-" She started and was then interrupted by the library doors bursting open revealing Cid, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku and Sora.

The four people in the room stared at Sora, all wondering the same thing: Did Sora get his memory back? Mickey answered before they had a chance to ask.

"I know what you all are wondering and no Sora's memory has not returned. We are here on other matters. Kairi has been kidnaped and we beileve she is here."

"The waterway!"Yuffie gasped.

"What's in the waterway?" Goofy asked.

"Yuffie was attacked there," Leon explained.

"By what?"  
"Two people. I couldn't see them because they stayed in the shadows."

"Those have to be the men who took Kairi!" Sora shouted. "Two men in black cloaks kidnaped her!"

"Then we'll go rescue her," Leon said rising.

He unsheathed his Gunblade and Cloud his Buster sword. They were ready for battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cloud, Leon, Riku, Sora, Goofy and Donald made their way to the waterway. Cid and Mickey had decided to stay in the library with Yuffie and Aerith. The party entered the dark damp passageway, listening for any sounds that might lead them to Kairi.

"Do we know the exact location Yuffie was attacked at?" Riku asked.

"No, but the waterway is not that big so it won't be long," Leon said.

Leon's prediction soon came true because moments later the party heard the unmistakable sound of crying.

"Kairi?"Sora called out.

"S-Sora?"

"Kairi !Oh thank God!" Sora said. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

"Keep talking, I'll follow the sound of your voice."

"I have a better idea," exclaimed Donald, casting a firaga spell to fill the waterway with light.

Sora quickly spotted Kairi and rushed over to her, she was tied to one of the moving gates. He hastily untied her and took her into his arms, where she immediately burst into tears.

"Shhh it okay, "Sora soothed. "Come on we have to get out of here." He took her hand and helped her up. They were about to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Do you really think I was going to let you escape so easily?"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. A figure wearing a black cloak stepped out of the shadows. He lowered his hood and revealed himself.

"Ansem!" shouted Donald and Goofy.

"I'm glad someone remembers me." Ansem said evilly, "I see our keyblade master here hasn't got his memory back, how sad."

"You!" shouted Donald. "You're the one who attacked us! You're the one who caused Sora to forget everything!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out. But it appears that you have yet to figure out how Riku and that dumb mouse escaped from Kingdom Hearts." Realization and shock crossed Riku's face."Yes it was who opened the door and let you out."

"But h-h-how?"Riku stammered.

"With the help of this fine gentleman,"Ansem said as a man with long silver hair appeared beside him.

"Sephiroth!"growled Cloud.

Sephiroth smirked at him and said,"I see you're not in the company of the ancient,Cloud."

Cloud tried to lunge at Sephiroth but Leon held him back.

"Save your energy for the real battle," Leon said hastily.

"He's right, you'll need all of your energy to defeat us. But I don't see that happening in ther near future," Sephiroth said dryly.

"Kairi," Sora said, "get out of here now!"

Kairi nodded and took off for the exit but Ansem stopped her.

"Na ah ah," he said as he grabbed her arm. "You get to stay and watch your little boyfriend and his pathetic friends die."

Ansem pushed Kairi back in the direction of Sora. She stumbled slightly, Sora caught her to prevent her from falling.

"Enough of this!" Sephiroth growled. "Let's hurry up and do this. It's time to finish them off!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Here, we have no more use for these, " Ansem said as he tossed Sora his keyblade. He gave Riku Mickey's.

"Why did you steal them in the first place? "Sora growled.

"After we let your dumb little friends out of Kingdom Hearts, the door closed and we had no other way to open it again."

"Stop trying to delay your defeat!" Sephiroth shouted. "It is time." 

The party had no choice but to split up. Leon, Donald, and Riku decided to take on Ansem. Cloud, Sora, and Goofy choose Sephiroth.

Sora then decided to use one of the summons to protect Kairi. He choose Simba.

"Protect Kairi for me," Sora ordered the fierce Lion.

Simba nodded and stood in front of Kairi.

A few minutes into battle Sora and Company discovered that the dynamic duo had learned new spells as well as new summons.

"I summon Pain and Panic!" Sephiroth shouted. Immediately two gargoyles appeared at Sephiroth's side.

"Hades sends his love Cloud!" they taunted.

That provoked Cloud to unleash one of his own summons. He summoned Stitch, whom happily bounced over to his master's side.

"What the heck is that thing?" Pain and Panic asked in unison.

"Meet experiment 626 or as he likes to be called Stitch."

Sephiroth gazed at Stitch, who was scratching his ear like a dog, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Attack stitch," he ordered Pain and Panic. 

Stitch stopped scratching and bared his teeth at them.

"Does that thing have rabies?" Panic asked uneasily. Cloud smirked.

"Maybe why don't you find out for your self," he said.  
Try as they might, Pain and Panic couldn't compete with Stitch's superhuman strength. They were defeated in a matter of minutes. Stitch bounced happily around the waterway.

"Now," Cloud said, "attack Sepiroth."

Stitch barred his teeth again and leapt at Sephiroth. Whom he painfully bit in the arm. Sephiroth howled out in pain. The trio seized this opportunity. Sora and Cloud stabbed Sephiroth with their weapons. Goofy quickly began to cast a number of spells on him .Sephiroth shook Stitch off of him and wiped the trio away with one spell.

"Fools! Do you really think I could be defeated so easily?"

Leon, Riku, and Donald choose a different method to defeat Ansem: hand to hand combat.

"Remember," Leon said, "there are three of us and one of him."

Riku and Donald nodded in response.

"One...two...three!"

They advanced on Ansem. Leon began fiercely slashing Ansem. Riku, having never used Mickey's keyblade before, was little help at first .But he quickly learned how to use to weapon and began to help Leon. Donald's staff was not the best weapon for hand to hand combat, so the trio came up with a strategy that worked with the issue. Donald would stay on the sidelines and would use his magic on his partners when they became injured.

Leon kicked Ansem in the face, Riku then quickly slashed at him with the keyblade. They were defeating Ansem for a moment but he quickly bounced back. He blocked all of Leon's kicks and slashes, then he cast a powerful fire spell on him. Riku suffered the same fate.

Donald quickly got up and healed his comrades. Seconds later they were ready for battle again. Leon did two front handsprings and nailed Ansem in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Riku moved in quickly and slashed him a countless number of times.

Ansem had no way to defend himself and was losing energy fast. Leon finished him off with one slash from his gunblade. Ansem grinned even though he was about to die.

His last words were,"I will return." Then he was gone.

The trio was about to celebrate when they heard an earsplitting scream from Kairi.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sora, Cloud, and Goofy landed painfully against a wall. All three let out a groan. Kairi tried to get to Sora but Simba stopped her.

"They can take care of themselves," he said fiercely. "They have weapons you don't. I can not let you go over there, you must stay here and let me protect you."

Kairi nodded regretfully.

"We need a better strategy you guys," Sora said to Donald and Cloud. "Cloud, do you have any more summons?" Cloud nodded. "Ok summon it, I'm going to summon one of mine. Maybe we can distract him."

The trio rose and Cloud summoned Zero.

"Oh my it's a ghost. I 'm do scared," Serphiroth said in mock terror.

"Don't underestimate Zero's power," Cloud said simply.

Sora then summoned Mushu.

"Attack!" Cloud and Sora ordered their summons.

Zero attacked from the front and Mushu from behind. The distraction worked.

The trio advanced on Sephiroth. Cloud and Sora slashed him with their powerful weapons. Zero, being a ghost, then covered the waterway in fog. Sephiroth's only way to defend himself was to cast a spell, but he was blinded by the fog. He casted a powerful new spell, Cyclona, and blindly aimed it. Unfortunately he has aimed it at Sora.

A tiny Cyclone rose from the water and sucked up Sora. It then threw him up against the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious. Kairi screamed and rushed over to him. This time Simba didn't stop her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kairi knelt by Sora tears streaming down her face.

"Sora...wake up please." She cried.

Simba, Riku, and Donald appeared next to her. Leon had decided to help Cloud and Goofy.

"Is he...dead?" Donald asked.

"No just unconscious." Riku said kneeling next to Kairi.

Who was sobbing uncontrollably. Riku place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Kairi asked.

"Of course," Riku said, even though he didn't believe it.

"Look," Simba said, "he's waking up!"

Sora emitted a groan and said, "Kairi, what are you doing here? What happened?"

"Oh Sora! You lost your memory again!" She cried.

"What? What do you mean? The last thing I remember is Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and I were walking in the waterway and then there was a bright flash."

"Oh my God! His memory came back!" Kairi said.

"But he forgot everything that happened between the time he lost it and just now," Simba said.

"That doesn't matter, nothing matters." Kairi said, throwing her arms around Sora's neck.

Sora smiled and then kissed her passionately.

"I don't know how I got here," he whispered, "but all that matters is that I'm here with you." 

All was peaceful for a moment then the reality of the battle slapped them in the face. Sora's gaze fell upon Sephiroth.

"It's him!" Sora shouted.

"You know him?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded and said, "I battled him in the coliseum. He was extremely difficult. What is he doing here and why are Goofy, Leon, and Cloud fighting him?"

"We'll explain later, buddy." Riku said.

"Riku! How did you get here?"

"That too will have to wait. Come on we have got to defeat this guy now."

Sora nodded and began to follow Riku.

He then turned to Simba and said, "protect her."

Simba nodded and said to Kairi, "looks like I'm back to being your body guard again. This time are you going to listen to me?" Kairi nodded. "Good."

"Looks like you guys good use some help." Sora said to Leon, Cloud, and Goofy.

Leon sensed something different about Sora.

"Glad your back kid," he said. "Now would you mind giving us a hand?"

Sora drew his keyblade and began attacking Sephiroth. Minutes later Sephiroth disappeared in a blinding white light. The party collapsed to the ground, out of breath and exhausted. Kairi rushed over to Sora and he immediately took her into his arms.

"Thank you," He said to Simba. Simba smiled then disappeared.

"We better head back to the library," Cloud said.

The others agreed and followed him out of the waterway. The second Cloud entered the library Aerith was in his arms.

"Oh thank Gods! Cloud we were so worried." 

Cloud smiled and kissed her.

"Hey love birds!" Riku called. "Would you mind moving your blocking the door." Cloud looked embarrassed but Aerith just laughed. The others filed into the room.

"Here," Riku said and tossed Mickey his keyblade.

The guys collapsed into the chairs ,they were exhausted.

"So boys ,what happened down there?" Yuffie asked.  
The guys told Mickey, Aerith, and Yuffie all about the battle and how Sora's memory returned, or some of it at least.

"So...," Sora said when the tale was finished, "anyone going to explain to me why we were down there in the first place?"

"Here we go again," Riku sighed.

_**The End**_


End file.
